


Maybe You Should

by Waywardwiz



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardwiz/pseuds/Waywardwiz
Summary: This fic is the sequel to 'Robin's Fault, Really'. Ted and Barney wake up after their night together and don't quite know what to do now that morning is here."Then he remembers the night before, it all comes back to him, and the slight pounding in his head suddenly feels like someone has taken a jackhammer to the inside of his skull. He closes his eyes, willing the dizziness to go away, and mutters, “can I go back to sleep, please, we’ll deal with this later and – God, Barney, stop kicking me!”."





	

**Maybe You Should**

Ted is torn into wakefulness by the rather uncomfortable sensation that is someone kicking at his shin. He tries swatting at the source of the pain and is met with a grunt and a sullen “Ted, stop that”  
“What do you mean ‘stop that’? You’re the one who’s kicking me!”  
“Then wake up” Barney urges, the shaky and somehow vulnerable timbre to his voice managing to rouse Ted from his slumber completely.   
Prying his eyes open he takes in the vision of a thoroughly disheveled Barney propped up on his elbow next to him. His hair is a mess and he has faint pillow-lines on his left cheeks. His grey eyes are hazy as he blinks the last residues of sleep from them and Ted thinks that he looks insanely adorable, so endearing that Ted’s heart just about skips a beat. Then he remembers the night before, it all comes back to him, and the slight pounding in his head suddenly feels like someone has taken a jackhammer to the inside of his skull. He closes his eyes, willing the dizziness to go away, and mutters, “can I go back to sleep, please, we’ll deal with this later and – God, Barney, stop kicking me!”

He hastily puts some distance between him and Barney so as to get out of reach of his friend’s – lover, what the hell is going on – legs. His limps are caught in the duvet and he slips and almost topples off of the madras before Barney’s hand catches his wrist and pulls him back against his own side, his hold on Ted firm and sure. Ted looks at Barney’s long fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist and a rush of something hot and exquisite courses through him. Now the lightheadedness doesn’t stem from the copious amounts of alcohol he consumed last night. No, this is all Barney. Slowly Ted blinks and cranes his neck back to properly look at Barney. Their eyes lock and the shivers flashing flash up and down Ted’s back are electric. Barney lets go of him and Ted’s arm slump limply onto the crumbled sheet. The world comes to a screeching halt, quiet stretching between them, and when Barney wets his lips with the tip of his tongue Ted can’t help but stare, utterly transfixed and not at all subtle.

“You’re doing that on purpose. You’re seducing me, you... you seductress!” he accuses, his voice sounding kind of strangled, and when Barney subconsciously raises a hand to his mouth Ted feels heat rising to his face.   
“Am not” Barney protests weakly, tearing away his hand and clenching his fist, “I have dry lips. It’s a thing. A human thing. You’re not a doctor so how would you know about lips maintenance and frankly yours look dry, too, maybe you should – “  
“Or“, Ted raises a hand in the air between them, effectively cutting Barney off. He cannot believe what he is about to say, but somewhere he finds that rare Ted-courage and coaxes it to the surface, “or –Maybe _you_ should”

Barney’s lips part in a silent ‘O’, his eyes widening. Then, a little apprehensive but still eager, he nods, and that is all the encouragement Ted needs. He surges forward and presses his mouth to Barney’s and then they are kissing and it’s not perfect (their noses bump together and first there is too much tongue and then too little) but when they finally work out the logistics it’s pretty damn close. One of Ted’s hands clasps around the back of Barney’s neck, cradling it, and the other is clutching at blonde hair, fingers tugging and teasing, carting through the soft tresses. A choked sound escapes Barney and Ted is about to pull away, concern for Barney dousing some of his enthusiasm. He catches a quick glimpse of dilated pupils and pink lips – soft, so soft, one of the things Ted clearly remembers from last night - before Barney whispers, breathing ragged and words like fire against the skin of Ted’s jaw, “Maybe I should”.

That is when Barney leans in and starts licking Ted’s lips, causing the other man’s brain to all but short-circuit. The movements of Barney’s tongue are careful and sweet and through the fog in Ted’s mind a single hazy thought breaks through, _how can this be hot?  
_ But it is, Ted concedes, as he feels the blood that was in his cheeks rush to his groin. His hangover is all but gone, pushed into the background to give way to much more urgent impressions; the thrashing of his heart against his ribcage, the sight of sunlight bathing Barney in molten gold, the lazy smell of morning on both their bodies. He finds himself mesmerized by the faint graze of teeth against his lips and the small sounds Barney is making; tiny little moans prompted by Ted’s fingers touching his scalp. And when Barney starts stroking Ted’s hipbone with a thumb Ted can honestly say that he hasn’t been this turned on in ages. He yanks Barney in close, hauling him onto his lap so that Barney is straddling him, and bites into the tender skin of his bottom lip. Barney draws in a surprised breath, mouth falling open just enough for Ted to slip his tongue inside and taste the inside of his cheeks.

Remnants of the scotch the blonde had been drinking last night still linger and the flavor is rich and delicious and heady, much like Barney himself (okay, so Ted’s not a poet, but the nomenclature still seems accurate). He is kissing and licking and can’t get enough and Barney is holding unto him so tightly, like Ted is a lighthouse in a storm or something equally romantic, nails digging into the skin of his back almost painfully. Suddenly he sits back and Ted is just about to ask if he’s alright but then the questions slips away because Barney is readjusting his position so that his legs are wrapped around Ted’s middle and crossing behind his lower back, bringing the two of them together more firmly than before. Their chests, arms, hands, dicks, _everything_ is touching and it is enthralling and rapturous and just the right amount of excruciating and it feels so good. Then Barney winds his arms around Ted’s shoulders and it gets even better because he is using them for leverage so that he can press ever closer (so close, Ted can feel the wild staccato rhythm of Barney’s heart beating against him). He grinds up against Ted, coursing a friction so delicious that Ted wonders whether or not passing out from too much pleasure is a real possibility.

“Barney, oh fuck, please” he hisses through clenched teeth, “please, can I...”  
“You can, you should” Barney murmurs, hot breath ghosting wetly over the shell of Ted’s ear and some errant hair tickling his cheekbone. Ted lets go of Barney’s ass (he doesn’t even recall putting his hands there, it’s like his body is on autopilot) in order to take both their erections into his hand. Then he starts stroking, setting a fast pace right from the start, much too impatient to take things slow. Barney is moaning and babbling, voice soft and languid, and Ted nipples at his throat and even more words spill out, words like “please” and “faster” and “Ted”. The way Barney says his name, all blissed out and wrecked, forces a punched-out groan from Ted’s throat and he picks up speed, slicking up both their dicks with pre-cum. Forcing his gaze away from the fluid sticking to his knuckles and their flushed cocks slotted together, he looks up, blowing a strand of brown hair out of his eyes so that he can properly see Barney.

His friend is a sweaty mess (much like Ted himself) and his eyes are shining feverishly bright. A drunken half-smile stretches lazily at the corners of his mouth and his lips are swollen, kiss-dark and delicious and Ted wants to bite into the tender skin so he does, catching one of Barney’s lips between his teeth and carefully nibbling at its’ tip. When he draws back Barney’s is flushed with a lovely red and his breathing is labored, indicating that he is close – and so is Ted. He feels it, the pleasure rippling through him, somehow rough and sweet at the same time, all-consuming and forceful. He is teetering on the edge, balls tightening painfully, every stroke and every kiss bringing him closer and closer to completion. He whimpers into Barney’s mouth, all needy and pliant to Barney’s touch, and it is a ridiculous sound for which he supposes he ought to be embarrassed but instead he is just so, so _ready_ , he almost can’t take it.

“ _Barney_ ” he breathes like a prayer and Barney’s smile courses Ted’s entire body to ache with longing. The blonde gasps once, a singly, thrilling little thing, and whispers hoarsely, “I’ve got you”. He then throws one arm around Ted, his hand clenched into a fist against Ted’s shoulder, and settles his other hand around the one Ted has working on their erection. Barney’s fingers are sinewy and strong, much like the man himself, and he arches up into their combined touch with wild abandon, urging Ted on with sighs and smiles and kisses. Every touch is an ember, scorching in just the right way, and Barney are all wide eyes, and oh, Ted is so desperate; the pressure is building inside him, unbearable and wonderful all at once. Barney leans in and licks Ted’s lips again and that single, soft pint-point of contact is what finally sends Ted spiralling. He is coming in thick white robes over the flat planes of Barney’s chest, very nearly sobbing with relief and vision blurry with euphoria. His lungs are screaming for air and he closes his eyes to all the sensations washing over him. They snap open again quickly, though, when Barney begs, “Ted, look, look at me, your eyes, I want to – “

Their eyes meet (it feels final, like a deal has been struck, something important) and Barney comes, barely making a sound as he does so except for tiny little honey-soft moans that Ted is finding himself quickly becoming addicted to. Their foreheads touch gently and they are leaning against each other, limps intertwined, basking in the shared warmth between them. Ted lets go of their limp members, opting instead to embrace Barney tighter, pulling him close to his chest. When he falls back onto the madras Barney falls with him, and after a bit of rummaging about they are both lying on their sides facing each other. They are still linked by their hands, holding on tight, and Ted can’t find it in him to let go. Touching Barney makes him feel calm all over and the gentle blue of his friend’s eyes anchor him in a way he has never experienced with any other person. They lie like that for a few minutes, sweat cooling on their skin, until Barney breaks the silence.

“That…” he swallows – Ted can see his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously in his throat – and says, “that was unexpected”  
“yeah” Ted agrees. He is quiet for a handful of seconds before he asks, voice tentative, “do you regret it? This, and.. and last night too, I guess”  
Barney gaze shifts briefly to their joined hands, then back to Ted. There is a light in his eyes, one so careful and earnest it makes Ted’s chest feel tighter.   
“No. Unless you do. Do you?” quiet heartbreak and hope are at war on in Barney’s face as he waits and Ted almost stumbles over his words in his eagerness to take away Barney’s worries.  
He plants a kiss on the sloped curve of Barney’s cheek and softly says, “I don’t. Last night was great”   
Pictures, impressions from last night, flash through his mind, a vivid display of touching and smiling and drunken laughter, and yeah, it was indeed great.  
Barney’s concerned frown turns into a grin, “it was. You really know what you’re doing, Mosby”   
He has that teasing lilt back in his voice and Ted whacks at him, feeling playful and happy and warm all over.   
“Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself, Stinson” Ted chuckles. Then his smile falls a bit as he asks, “so. What now?”  
Barney tenses up at that but he doesn’t look away from Ted, who has never seen his best friend more vulnerable. Barney’s eyes are wary yet unguarded and his voice is firm and unwavering, “I don’t know. What do you want to happen now?”

Ted considers. This thing with Barney has turned his entire perception of himself upside down. He thought he was straight as a ruler, now he is realizing that might not be the case. His head is reeling and overanalysing in the Ted’est way possible, trying to factor every possible scenario, mining a potential relationship with Barney for pitfalls and fights and hurt feelings. Then he mentally scolds himself. Why does he do this? Why is he always looking for ways to prevent himself from being happy? _For a guy who talks such a big game about faith and destiny and true love you sure are a coward_ he thinks, the truthfulness of that statement both a surprise and a motivator for him to finally answer Barney’s question.  
“I want you” he says, words sounding foreign but so very welcome still, “I don’t know if I want us to be boyfriends. Not now, anyways, not like this. But…”   
He breathes in deeply and makes himself be bold, “I would like to try dating. The sex was nice, obviously. Maybe other stuff would be, too”

Barney doesn’t reply at first but Ted sees his emotions registering clear as day on his face. He looks happy, his smile as radiant as any sun and his eyes shining.   
“They would be, yes” he agrees. The genuine way he says the words make them sound like those other stuff being nice is the only logical outcome. Maybe they are. He and Ted have always been perfectly in sync as friends. Why wouldn’t they be so as lovers or boyfriends? Ted draws the conclusion that there is no reason they wouldn’t be, and so his question comes easily to him (smile as well): “want to have dinner with me tonight? We can go somewhere fancy. I’ll suit up, if you’d like”  
“You will?” Barney asks, looking gloriously happy at the prospect of Ted in a shirt and tie, and Ted nods, laughing, “that’s awesome”  
Ted smiles, light as a feather, and points out, “you didn’t actually answer my question”  
“Oh”, Barney inhales, then says, “yeah. We can have dinner, I’d like that”  
He then kisses the tip of Ted’s nose and the laughter is like shimmering bubbles inside Ted and he can’t stop smiling and why would he, anyway? He lets himself be tugged close and be kissed and be touched all over by his friend, by _Barney_ , and he has now idea what is going to happen after this, but he sure is exited to find out. He is ready to be brave.

 


End file.
